The present invention concerns an underwater switch unit for voltage supply of electric devices, in particular in the low voltage range up to 30 volts, preferably for 12 volt or 24 volt systems. These may be direct current or alternating current systems.
For switching electric devices such as lights, pumps, or switch valves, it is standard practice in the field of pond and aquarium technology to use switch units in the form of electrical cabinets outside of the water. For supply of each individual terminal device, cables are then laid that must be appropriately long. This results in high costs for electric power and cables as well as increased costs for installation.
It is the objective of the present invention to minimize material use and current consumption for the supply of electric devices that are to be arranged in particular in or also at the water.